Tower Meeting
by Marlene101
Summary: After meeting a certain man long ago, Maria questions everything she has been brought up to believe. After a seperation almost too long to bear, they have a passionate reunion... But not without a chase.


This is my very first fanfiction! It's actually the first time I have ever displayed any of my writing... ever. I am really excited to share my ideas with the world and when I came across this website, I was immedeatly obssessed. Anywho, enough babbling. I would really appreciate some feedback and I hope at least someone out there enjoys my story.

I do not own any of the character of the Assassin's Creed franchise.

* * *

**Tower Meeting**

I wait in silent earnestness.

My palms sweat knowing the risk that I have taken. The Order would do unspeakable things to me if they knew what I did. My whole life I have been brought up to think a certain way. Fight certain enemies. Kill certain ways.

But all of that has changed. Since I met him. All of it. Forgotten.

I stay hidden behind a barrel of some sort of vegetable as I peak around stealthy. People bustle past me on the street, oblivious to me and my objective. There really is no reason for me to hide. Yet, there is.

Anyone could be watching. At any time.

I pull my hood down closer to cover my eyes, leaving my nose to face the chilling, unforgiving breeze.

And then I see him.

My breath escapes from me as if I will never draw another breath again. As he walks around the stone building in the middle of the square, he keeps his head low. Like he has something to hide. But then, so do I.

His robes, contrasting to my deep, emerald green, are a shockingly pure white.

Gaining enough courage, I slowly stand from my crouching position. I walk in the middle of the stone street. As I bend down to relace my boot, as is our signal, I look up quickly and catch his eye. He sees me and nods, as I notice his lips turn slightly upward in a smirk that makes my heart race faster than I thought possible.

I already know where to lead him. The guards surely will not follow us too far. We are too quick.

I slowly stand, locking gazes with him, and with a smirk of my own, I turn around and start running.

As I hear the clank of his sword against his other weaponry, I am determined to run faster.

I climb onto the roof of a stone house that attaches to the village barrack walls. As I planned, I continue along the rooftops never pausing. Guards shout at us from all angles. Neither of us heed to their warning as their voices becoming dimmer with every leap.

When I finally reach the tower, I pull the door locked behind me, figuring that he should have to work for his pleasure. I let out an unusually girlish chuckle as I race up the stairs, knowing that it won't take him long to scale up the tower walls.

When I reach the top, I close the trap door beneath me. Breathing heavily, I race over to the edge of the wall and peer over. Clinging to the cold stones, I bend over as far as possible searching for him.

"Maria", I hear a soft, winded whisper from behind say.

I straighten and slowly turn around, taking my hood down. My waist-length, ebony waves of hair came cascading down as I turn to meet him.

I start to speak his name when he takes two large, lightening-fast strides and silences me with his mouth. I release a slight gasp, forgetting how much I had yearned for him in the last seven months.

My hands reach up to pull back his own hood, as his travel lower and lower on my body.

I gather enough strength and control to pull him closer and fall back on a bale of hay that I had strategically placed there. As he was on top of me, he began to fumble for the opening of my tunic, and I start to pull at the narrow red sash that secured his robe.

As his lips begin to caress my neck and move lower down my body, I whisper one final word before I become consumed in his passion,

"Altair".

* * *

The end! I wrote this a long time ago and felt like sharing. I have always been in love with everything related to Assassin's Creed. Especially the characters! Be expecting a story about Ezio who is my favorite ;)


End file.
